


Seeing Double

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Smut, Stilinski Twins, almost break up, sterek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не знает, что у Стайлза есть близнец. И естественно он не знает, что он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс.<br/>- - -<br/>Или что произойдет, если Дерек поцелует не того Стилински...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001778) by [GenimHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale). 



> От "переводчика": на самом деле текст идет одной частью, но я его решила разделить на несколько частей, потому что мне так удобнее и легче. Переводиться будет скорее всего долго, но я точно его закону.

Возбужденный стон сорвался с губ Дерека, когда он быстро и жестко вошел в Стайлза. Они оба были близко, слишком близко к тому, чтобы кончить, и недавно это все стало соревнованием между ними: увидеть, кто сможет продержаться дольше. Дерек прижался губами к изгибу шеи Стайлза, мягко выдыхая, от чего парень застонал, запрокинув голову. Хитро улыбаясь, Дерек продолжает движения рукой по члену Стайлза, проводя языком вдоль линии подбородка. Хейл что-то шепчет ему на ухо, оттягивает мочку, заставляя Стайлза в итоге проиграть. С последним движением его выкручивает в оргазме, украшенном множеством красочных ругательств. Дерек не заставил себя ждать, кончив с громким стоном, граничащим с завыванием. Так он стонал каждый раз, когда приходил и доводил Стайлза подобным образом до безумия. Дерек позволяет рукам ослабеть и, выйдя из Стайлза, падает на него, чувствуя, как их потные тела скользят друг на друге.

 

\- Слезь с меня, хмуроволк, - воскликнул Стайлз, спихивая с себя оборотня и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Дерек с усмешкой перекатился в сторону.

 

\- Думаю, я снова выиграл, шапочка, - усмехнулся он.

 

\- Дурацкая выносливость оборотня, - бормочет парень. – И не называй меня так!

 

\- Конечно, давай, вини мою сторону оборотня, - подмигнул Хейл, – шапочка.

 

Несколько месяцев назад, когда они состояли в отношениях всего лишь три-четыре недели, Стайлз сглупил, напялив на себя красный пиджак в одну из их встреч. Дерек оценил всю иронию ситуации, вспомнил старую сказку и придумал покрасневшему Стайлзу новое прозвище. Когда они встретились в первый раз, Стилински и подумать не мог, что у Дерека Хейла есть чувство юмора. И однажды Стайлз сказал ему об этом.

 

\- Ты обнаруживаешь во мне все самое лучшее, - пробормотал тогда Дерек, тыльной стороной ладони проведя по щеке Стайлза и медленно и мягко поцеловав его в губы.

 

Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе за талию. Парень снова улыбнулся ему, пряча лицо, уткнувшись носом ему в изгиб шеи, по максимуму пытаясь использовать время в моменты, пока они вместе, перед тем как их пути разойдутся: Дерек уйдет в душ здесь, а Стайлза отправится домой. «Здесь» - это старый вагон метро. Это место не было чем-то шикарным, когда волки заселили его, но с тех пор, как Дерек переселился в лофт, стало лучше. У одной комнаты, которую они использовали, были камин и кровать с мягкими подушками и одеялами. Они встречались тут, потому что в лофте постоянно находились другие оборотни, а Стайлз жил со своим отцом. Всё-таки парень пока что не был готов «выйти из шкафа». Поэтому они виделись тайно, боясь быть друг с другом там, где могут быть другие и почувствовать их запах.

 

Стайлз отстранился с протяжным вздохом, и Дерек надулся. Стайлз несколько раз чмокнул его в губы, прежде чем встал, чтобы вытащить одежду. Дерек втянул его в долгий поцелуй, перед тем как Стайлз вырвался и выбежал в дверь, крикнув прощание через плечо. Дерек нежно улыбнулся гиперактивному парню, когда тот бросился вверх по лестнице, почти падая в стиле Стилински.

 

Стайлз улыбался всю дорогу до дома, как и всегда после проведенного с Дереком времени, даже когда они не занимались сексом. Иногда они разговаривали, ну или говорил Стайлз, а Дерек просто слушал. Иногда смотрели фильм, но всегда отвлекались под конец. Один или два раза они пытались прогуляться по лесу, но не делали этого больше, после того, как Дерек, почувствовав поблизости Айзека и Скотта, схватил Стайлза и убежал в другом направлении. Но даже так он очень сильно любил Дерека, так сильно, что наконец начал думать о том, как расскажет отцу и…

 

\- Скай? – воскликнул он, остановившись у дома, видя стоящего на пороге брата.

 

\- Стайлз! – крикнул он в ответ с идентичной Стайлзу усмешкой. Стайлз выскочил из джипа и бросился к брату, обнимая его.

 

\- Воу, спокойнее, младший брат, - сказал он, но с энтузиазмом обнял брата в ответ.

 

\- Ты старше на четыре минуты, Скай, - подчеркнул он. – И я просто рад тебя видеть.

 

\- Мы не виделись слишком долго, - согласился тот.

 

Прошло более года с тех пор, как Скай в последний раз приезжал в Бикон Хиллс, и почти шесть месяцев с того момента Стайлз ездил в Сан-Франциско, чтобы навестить его. Он уехал в четырнадцать лет, чтобы начать обучение в частной школе Сан-Франциско.

 

\- Что ты делаешь дома? – спросил Стайлз, открывая дверь.

 

\- Вообще-то я вернулся, - улыбнулся он, а Стайлз застыл на месте.

 

\- Правда? – губы растянулись в усмешке, Скай кивнул. 

 

Когда они вместе – это просто сумасшествие. Оба вредные и страдают от СДВГ, так что как их родители смогли остаться в здравом уме, пройдя через их детство, они понятия не имели.

 

\- Время сеять хаос, - усмехнулся Скай, и Стайлз согласился.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошла почти неделя, перед тем, как Скотт решил, что они должны выбраться куда-нибудь, чтобы стая встретилась со Скаем, даже если он о них и не знает.

\- Так Эллисон встречается со Скоттом? – переспросил он.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Они расстались, и сейчас кто-то из них встречается с Айзеком, но не совсем понятно, кто именно.

\- А Лидия и Дэнни встречаются с близнецами? 

\- Ага, с Итаном и Эйданом, аль… близнецами. Не волнуйся, я представлю тебя им всем, - попытался исправить свою оговорку Стайлз.

\- Окей, как я выгляжу? – усмехнулся он.

\- Будто в зеркало смотрю, - засмеялся Стайлз, и Скай к нему присоединился. – А теперь пошли, иначе опоздаем.

 

Стая группой стояла недалеко от рейва. Когда близнецы присоединились к ним, Скотт сразу же напрыгнул на Ская, обнимая его. До того, как он покинул город, они втроем были очень дружны, как Скотт и Стайлз сейчас.

\- Итак, это Айзек, Эллисон, Лидия, Эйден, Итан, Дэнни, Бойд и Эрика, - говорил Скотт, указывая на каждого, чье имя произносил. – Ребята, это Скай.

Близнец неловко помахал рукой на приветствие стаи.

\- Скай? Это сокращенно он чего? – спросила Эрика.

\- От Стилински, - ответил он с улыбкой.

\- Боже, ни один из вас не использует свое настоящее имя? – спросила Лидия, на что близнецы только лишь усмехнулись.

\- Это все, кто идет? – как бы случайно спросил Стайлз, в душе надеясь, что Скотт скажет нет, что Дерек собирается присоединиться к ним. Но Скотт лишь кивнул.

\- Пошли, - он схватил Ская за руку и потащил внутрь.

 

Они пробыли там почти час, и все это время Стайлз писал Дереку. Он забыл, что клубы – не его среда обитания, и был рад, когда Эрика споткнулась на своих каблуках и рухнула ему в руки.

\- Эрика?

\- Даааааааааа, - протянула она, и Стайлз вздохнул. Это стало вполне обычным с тех пор, как Дерек нечаянно рассказал секрет, что если добавить аконит в напитки, то тогда алкоголь подействует на волков. Не так сильно, как на людей, но это возможно, к тому же это помогало им гармонировать с другими. Он поймал взгляд Скотта, когда взял Эрику за руки, давая понять, что он отвезет ее домой, так как он трезв. Скотт кивнул с того места, где находился, и Стайлз повел Эрику прочь из помещения.

 

Дерек спрятал телефон в карман. Прошла почти неделя с того момента, как он в последний раз видел Стайлза. Он не был на встречах стаи, и Скотт объяснил это тем, что тот проводит время с семьей. Но сейчас он был в клубе со стаей. Не долго думая, он надел свою кожаную куртку и покинул дом.

Клуб был шумным, переполненным, но без Стайлза. Он мог чувствовать других членов стаи, но Стайлза там не было. Дерек растеряно осмотрелся, когда его телефон завибрировал.

 

От Стайлза:  
Господи, как я хочу, чтоб ты никогда не рассказывал им о трюке с аконитом… Просто я везу очень пьяную Эрику домой

 

Дерек усмехнулся. Это все объясняло. Он подошел к барной стойке и заказал два напитка, пока ждал возвращения Стайлза. Он подсыпал немного порошка в один из них и выпил. Затем еще, и еще, пока стаканы не опустели. Где Стайлз? 

Он заметил знакомого шатена спустя восемь кружек пива. Дерек встал с барного стула, оперевшись на стойку, пытаясь остановить вращающееся помещение. Он подошел к парню с пьяной усмешкой на лице. Парень посмотрел на него, когда тот подошел. Стайлз. Не задумываясь, он наклонился и прижался своими губами к его. Руки Стайлза переместились на его грудь, и он оттолкнул его. Дерек растерянно моргнул. Это был не Стайлз. Он запаниковал и осмотрелся, проверяя, не заметил ли этого кто. Никто, казалось, не увидел. Никто, кроме кареглазого парня, который только что вошел через дверь, кого не увидел Дерек.

 

Стайлз остановился около клуба. Ему удалось отвезти Эрику домой без того, чтоб ее вытошнило в его машине. Он действительно не был в настроении для клуба, но решил вернуться, предупредить всех, что уходит, и позвать к себе Дерека. Раньше встречаться было проще. Отец вечно пропадал на работе, и не кому было объяснять, где он был последние пару часов и почему у него опухшие губы и бардак на голове. Но когда Скай вернулся, это стало труднее, и он не видел своего парня с момента его возвращения.

Он вошел в клуб и начал искать своего брата. Он быстро его обнаружил. Как раз в тот момент, когда чья-то темноволосая фигура склонилась и поцеловала его в губы. Этого человека он узнает везде. Они перестали целоваться, а Стайлз развернулся и побежал. Он выбежал из клуба к джипу, забрался в него и поехал прочь. Как можно дальше от этого места.

 

Он знал, что слишком остро отреагировал. Дерек подумал, что Скай - это он. Но это ему не помогало. Они были вместе уже четыре месяца, он должен был понять. Это было все, о чем мог думать Стайлз, свернувшись калачиком на кровати. Он провел так несколько часов после того, как покинул клуб. Дерек звонил ему, но он выключил телефон. Он слышал, как хлопнула дверь внизу, когда его брат вернулся домой.

\- Стайлз! – крикнул Скай, забегая в комнату брата. Стайлз притворился спящим.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая неделя проходила так.

День первый: Скай рассказал Стайлзу о парне, который его поцеловал в клубе. Дерек звонил и писал.

День второй: Дерек звонил и писал чаще. Стайлз игнорировал его.

День третий: Дерек снова звонил. Стайлз разбил свой телефон об стену.

День четвёртый: Скотт спросил, что случилось, а Стайлз лишь показал головой.  
\- Ничего, - настоял он.

День пятый: Стайлз сказал отцу, что заболел, и не пошел в школу, избегая стаю и предстоящую ее встречу.

День шестой: Стайлз снова не пошел в школу. Скот залез к нему в окно, и Стайлз сказал ему, что у него грипп.

День седьмой: Стайлз наконец покидает кровать и идет в душ. Прошла неделя. Неделя, а Дерек так и не появлялся. Он не приходил и не пытался выяснить, почему Стайлз избегает его. Он ничего не сделал, когда его звонок был перенаправлен на голосовую почту. Дерек больше не волновался. Стайлз сморгнул слезы и натянул джинсы. Это была последняя слеза, пролитая из-за Дерека-чертова-Хейла. 

Он только зашел в комнату и развернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, как тут же оказался к ней прижатым.

\- Ты игнорируешь меня, - констатировал Дерек.

\- Воу. И с чего бы тебе так думать? - ответил Стайлз.

\- Хватит игр, Стайлз. Почему? - спросил он.

\- О, теперь ты хочешь знать?

Дерек только открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Стайлз не дал ему этого сделать.

\- Нет, Дерек. Прошла неделя. Неделя! И ты даже не потрудился узнать, почему я не брал трубку. Ты долбаный оборотень, который множество раз приходил ко мне через окно, ведь это не трудно. Так куда ты пропал на неделю? 

\- Я... Я не знаю, - спокойно ответил Дерек.

\- Ты не знаешь? Ты серьезно? Ты целуешь моего брата, а потом, когда я игнорирую тебя из-за этого, ты не знаешь, почему не смог прийти? 

\- Поцеловал твоего... У тебя есть близнец? - удивился Дерек.

\- Ага, Скай. Тот парень, которого ты поцеловал на прошлой неделе, - спокойно произнес Стайлз, убирая руки Дерека со своей груди и отворачиваясь, пряча слезы.

\- Стайлз, мне, - начал он, положив руку на плечо парня.

\- Нет, Дерек, извинениями тут не поможешь. "Мне жаль" - этот когда ты случайно начинаешь на меня рычать. "Мне жаль" - это когда ты сбегаешь с половины свидания, потому что что-то потребовалось стае. "Мне жаль" - это когда мы о чем-то договариваемся, а ты не приходишь. Я люблю тебя, Дерек. Я был готов рассказать всем о нас. А ты даже не смог отличить меня от моего брата, хотя ты долбаный оборотень! Разве ты не можешь отличить мой запах или что-то типа того?

Сердце Дерека пропустило удар.

\- Ты любишь меня? - переспросил он.

\- Это не важно, - крикнул Стайлз. 

\- Стайлз, - Стилински открыл было рот, чтобы перебить, но Дерек не позволил. - Нет, теперь ты слушай. Ты вообще задумывался о том, что я делал в клубе? Я соскучился по тебе, Стайлз. Я не видел тебя неделю, и это тяжело, когда не можешь видеть человека, которого любишь. Так что я знал, что ты там, и полагал, что мы могли бы побыть немного вместе. Я пошел туда, но ты поехал отвозить Эрику домой, так что я заказал выпивку и ждал. И пока я ждал, я выпил несколько напитков, в которые я, возможно, подсыпал аконит. Ты знаешь достаточно об аконите или опьянении в целом, знаешь, что это притупляет чувства. Поэтому я увидел тебя - или просто подумал, что это ты, - и пошел. Я не мог сказать, не сосредотачивался на чем-то еще, потому что он выглядел как ты, и кто еще это мог быть, если не ты? Ты никогда не говорил мне, что у тебя есть близнец. 

\- Ты знал, что у меня есть брат.

\- Брат - да. Близнец - нет.

\- Так ты винишь меня? - спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, Стайлз. Я не виню никого. Это было ошибкой, и я прошу прощения. Я ненавижу себя за это. Я совершал множество ошибок. Я много рычал на тебя. Оставлял тебя огромное количество раз. И убегал со свиданий тоже много раз. Мне жаль, - и с этими словами Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек отпускает его руку, собираясь уйти.

\- Дерек, позвал Стайлз. Дерек обернулся прямо перед тем, как парень влетел в него. Губы слились в поцелуе, и Стайлз зарылся руками в чужих волосах.

\- Не оставляй меня, - Стайлз снова поцеловал его, на щеки Дерека упали чужие слезы.

\- Не оставлю, Стайлз. Никогда не оставлю. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, хмуроволк, - ответил Стайлз. - Прости, что не рассказывал тебе о Скае. Прости, что игнорировал тебя. И прости, что накричал на тебя. 

\- Тебе не нужно извиняться, - настоял Дерек. - Мне жаль. Прости, что я не понял, что это не ты. Прости за то, что был таким идиотом, таким бесполезным парнем.

\- Ты не бесполезный. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - повторил он.

Дерек подхватил Стайлза за бедра и поднял, заставляя обнять себя ногами. Они врезались в дверь, когда снова поцеловались. Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу Дерека, наслаждаясь стоном, который вырвался из его рта. Их языки соединились в танце, прервавшись только тогда, когда Стайлз стаскивал рубашку Дерека через голову.

\- Кровать. Сейчас, - выдохнул Стайлз, когда губы Дерека спустились с шее. Он оставил засос на изгибе шеи парня, пока они продвигались к кровати. Дерек сел между стайлзовых ног и снова поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй был медленным и глубоким, и Стайлз стонал в рот Дерека. Одной рукой он зарылся в волосах Дерека, а вторую положил ему на спину. Через несколько секунд Дерек отстранился, от чего Стайлз застонал.

\- Прости, детка, - усмехнулся он. - Но Скотт и Скай только что подъехали к дому.

\- Кого это волнует? Я люблю тебя, - улыбнулся Стайлз и умудрился перевернуть их так, что он сидел верхом на бедрах Дерека.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал он перед тем, как Стайлз наклонился и увлек его в поцелуй. Руки Дерека легли на задницу Стайлза и смяли ее. Стилински застонал, когда их стояки потерлись друг о друга. Дерек коротко усмехнулся, услышав, что два парня поднимаются по лестнице, но не остановил руки Стайлза, спускающиеся с его торса к пуговице на джинсах. Он расстегнул ее, когда дверь в комнату открылась.

\- Стайлз.. О МОЙ БОГ, - закричал Скотт, закрывая глаза.

\- О, вау, - произнес Скай, отводя взгляд.

\- Да? - спросил Стайлз, все еще сидя на Дереке, но приподнявшись.

\- Ты не мог бы слезть с Дерека? Чтоб я смог смотреть на тебя? - попросил Скотт.

\- Я думаю, что будет лучше, если нет, - с успешной ответил Стайлз.

\- О боже, какой ужас. Я не могу смотреть на это, - простонал он.

\- Ты... ты тот, кто поцеловал меня, - заявил Скай, указывая на Дерека.

\- Да, это был я. Прости за это, - извинился Хейл.

\- Скай, это мой парень - Дерек, - представил Стайлз, а Дерек кивнул. - А теперь, если вы не возражает, то не могли бы вы двое вернуться туда, откуда пришли или хотя бы покинуть дом. Мы миримся.

\- О господи, Стайлз! - прокричал Скотт.

Стайлз прижался губами к шее Дерека, легко прикусывая кожу, от чего Дерек громко застонал. Стайлз слышал, как хлопнула дверь и уехала машина Ская, и он усмехнулся.

\- Итак, на чем мы остановились?


End file.
